Tom Sciarello
Thomas Oliver Sciarello (ʃərɛloʊ) was the Chief Medical Officer of the Aegis VII Colony.Dead Space (comics) Biography Early Life Tom Sciarello was born to a comfortable family life in the United States sector of Earth in the North Carolina Hubs. Tom's father was a surgeon and his mother was a general practitioner. It was expected that his older brother, Carlos Sciarello would follow in their footsteps, but instead Carlos went off the rails and spent a lifetime in and out of jail for petty crimes. Feeling the weight of responsibility, Tom took up the mantle instead and plunged headfirst into a comfortable career and family life. He married young, had two children and ran a successful surgery on Earth for many years. Then, his parents both died within a month of each other and Tom's life fell apart. The loss had a much greater impact than anyone could have foreseen. Within six months, he divorced his wife, closed his surgery and joined a small extraterrestrial mining company as their fleet doctor. Unfortunately, he rapidly discovered that life in space freaked him out. Tom cast around for a position on Mars, but instead found an opening with the Concordance Extraction Corporation who are looking for good doctors to head up colony surgeries. Grateful for any job that would only require a bare minimum of space travel, he took it. Ten years later, Tom presided over three successful planetcrack colonies and was recently promoted to Chief Medical Officer (CMO). He never remarried. The Second Aegis VII Incident Sciarello was a sound atheist and very confused of the events that are happening in the colony including experiencing visions of his dead nurse, Katie who was murdered at the hands of a crazed miner, Harris. He began to suspect that the Marker that was excavated from the planet was responsible for the wave of violence that was happening in the colony and going so far to secretly test it for radiation. He was frequently attacked by hostile patients who are affected by the Marker. Sciarello and P-Sec Sergeant Abraham Neumann attempted several times to convince the colony's manager, Hanford Carthusia in abandoning the mining project for the number of violent incidents, but their requests are ignored. Following the planet crack and the near total blackout of the colony, Sciarello had his last vision of Katie who warned him "There was no time, Tom. I tried to warn you. Now, it was too late." After this, Sciarello soon discovered that the entire colony was under attack. He and several doctors went to the colony's medical labs expecting that people would be there for help. Once they are in the morgue, Sciarello was impaled through the forehead by a Slasher hanging from the room's ceiling. Trivia *An audio log found on the Ishimura had one of the medical staff members compare his situation of the insanity caused in the crew members to the one that Sciarello faced on the colony. *Sciarello was also mentioned at the end of Chapter 1: Worlds Apart of Dead Space: Extraction by Nathan McNeill, commenting after Sam Caldwell's killing spree that "he was going to have a busy day." Gallery Image:250px-Screen-18604.jpg|Sciarello (right) alongside Abraham Neumann talking about the Red Marker that could turn people crazy. DeadSpace03_p1 - Copy (2).jpg|Sciarello, talking to Neumann about an hallucination that he saw during his speech in the Union Square some hours ago. DeadSpace03_p1 - Copy.jpg|Sciarello walking away from Neumann, And talking about Carthusia that he finally gave him access to Natalia's room. Sources Category:Aegis VII Colonists Category:Characters Category:Deceased